


Relishing in Ritual

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://snapesgirl.insanejournal.com/profile">snapesgirl</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Harry: Samhain, passion, living</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Relishing in Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapesgirl62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/gifts).



> Written on 9 October 2008 in response to [snapesgirl](http://snapesgirl.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Harry: Samhain, passion, living_.

Harry's reading about Samhain had proved interesting, especially after the nuts were roasted.

"You see? They stayed together. That means we will, too."

"Superstitious nonsense to amuse the living. The dead—"

"'Have better things to do', yeah, I know," Harry interrupted, setting aside his pan and demonstrating another passion of his.

Under the onslaught of such ardent attentions, Severus suspected that he might one day die, but he made no move to complain. Instead, he introduced Harry to some ritualistic uses of their own, personal harvest, ones designed to bind two lovers more closely than ever a children's game could.


End file.
